Key to the Heart
by Pie 555
Summary: Prince Vegeta. Broken from the destruction of his home planet and disgusted at himself for becoming just like the man that destroyed it in the first place, The seven year old prepares to end his life on a planet he just finished purging. But a friend and mentor long since dead, return's to convince the boy to keep living. (Features an OC!)


**AU**

 _ **Author's** **Note-**_

 _For this fic I will be using my own OC Saiyan. His stats are below_

 _Name: Rote_

 _Age: 23_

 _Height: 6'6_

 _Eyes: Black_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Status: Elite Combat Soldier_

* * *

The smell of gore, blood and burning flesh sickened Vegeta to his stomach.

The sight of it made the young boy fall to his hands and knee's and vomit onto the burnt and crushed grass under him. The small boy hurled and vomited until his stomach was empty and devoid of its contents. "Im a fucking monster...just like _HIM_.'' Alone on a planet devoid of life. Vegeta wept and sobbed openly. The morning sun raising from the east and the full moon vanishing in the west.

''I dont want to do this anymore! I dont want to I dont want to!" Vegeta screamed to the heaven's as he fell on his bottom and brought his hands to his face so he could cry into him. His body trembled and shook like a leaf in the wind, his tail curled weakly around his waist. He wanted his father and mother. He wanted them to come and tell him it was all a horrible nightmare.

He wanted Rote to hold him tightly and run his finger's through his hair. He wished he never fought against the man's soothing touch, he wished he never insulted and ignored his only friend. ''Your not a disgrace Rote...you were what Saiyan's should have been. Not a...not a monster like me.''

Now...now he was alone. Followed by two idiots who relished in the blood and killing. Slaves who bowed their heads and killed and forced other's into slavery. Just like him.

Vegeta's crying slowed until tears stained his cheeks in silence. Pulling his hand away he summoned his energy and formed a blue blade around his hand and arm. It would only take a moment. He could slash his throat, plunge his sword through his chest and into his heart. Then it would be over. He could rest and sleep in peace for eternity.

He would be a coward...

But he wouldn't be a monster.

''Where's your Saiyan pride! Your the only one Vegeta! Only you can become the Super Saiyan of Legend! You are our last hope! This universe's last hope! And you would throw it away, and leave everyone to suffer!"

Vegeta's body tensed. His blade faded out of existence as his control over his energy left him. It couldn't be... that was...

With wide eyes the cub spun around to meet the back of a familiar Saiyan. One he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity. ''R-Rote!'' Vegeta chocked on his words as he stood up as fast as he could, breaking out into a sprint.

One tiny smile spread across the dead man's face. Turning just in time, Rote lifted Vegeta up and pulled him tightly to his broad chest, hugging the crying cub tightly to his chest. ''I know, im an asshole.'' Rote said chuckling as he sat down. His finger's running through Vegeta's hair to massage his scalp.

''H..-..How are you here? Your meant to be d..dead!" Vegeta said, his voice completely muffled as his face was buried in Rote's neck. Inhaling his scent. Within moments his tail unwound, quickly finding Rote's and wrapping around his.

Rote smiled sadly and used his tail to stroke Vegeta's tail in an attempt to calm him. ''I am Vegeta. I am.''

Vegeta clung tighter to his mentor and friend. His tears coming faster. ''T-Then why are you h-here? T-This is impossible. Am I dead to?'' Vegeta asked desperately. Needing to know. Hoping he was just so he would be with the other forever.

Rote shook his head and rubbed his Ve'ho's bottom. ''No, your alive Vegeta, very much alive. Let me explain.'' Rote said gently as he urged Vegeta to trust him enough to pull away enough so they could look into each other's eyes. Vegeta's arms still wrapped around his neck. Oh lord the cub was so adorable.

"Gosh Vegeta, your still so adorable.'' Something he happily teased the other about.

Vegeta pouted and looked away as his cheeks turned red. ''Your an asshole Rote. Im your prince. I am NOT adorable.'' The boy said seriously. Yet the small smile that tugged on the corner's of Vegeta's lips ruined the affect.

''I always knew when you lied Vegeta. So many of your spanking's you got because of your lying. You sure loved the taste of soap for some reason.'' Rote teased further. When he watched Vegeta splutter and blush to the tips of his ears it brought him to tears laughing.

''Well its true Vegeta! You were a no good brat!''

''Shut up! Just tell me why your here! I dont need to be reminded of those things!'' Vegeta shouted as he tugged on Rote's hair as revenge. He hated how Rote could humiliate and embarrass him so easily. It was like the man was born to annoy him! Plus just thinking back to those spanking's made his butt clench in fear. God they were horrible

Rote yelped as his hair was pulled in retaliation. ''Ouch! Okay okay!'' Rote got his hair out of Vegeta's grip. Damn the boy was strong. ''Im here for moral support. Not many get this chance so I made a deal.'' Rote took a breath so he got calm again.

''Vegeta...you cant die. Not now, you need to survive. Despite the pain and horror of living right now. You need to live on and get stronger. One day you will become a Super Saiyan, and Frieza will suffer for what he did. I wish I could be the one to do it but...not in this life.'' Rote said softly as he looked down. Looking back up at Vegeta, Rote gave the boy a smile and gave the cub a kiss on the cheek.

''I missed you.'' He whispered.

Vegeta grunted and rubbed his cheek as he pouted at Rote, his cheeks rosy red again. ''Don't do that, you know I hate it.'' The cub looked down and smiled softly. ''I missed you to...so much.'' Vegeta whispered as tears dripped down from his cheek. ''I...I don't know if I can Rote. I feel like im falling apart. These mission's...he has me killing people, they dont even know how to fight half the time! ...I hate it, but if I dont he will kill me or...or hurt Nappa and Raditz.'' He didn't mention Frieza's sicker and perverted punishments. He would forever keep those secret.

Rote hugged Vegeta tightly. ''You can do it Vegeta. You have to. I know it's not fair...but...we have no choice. Someone has to stand up and fight. Or nothing will ever change. You are a mighty warrior. Your the prince of all Saiyan's. And I believe in you. Wait and grow your strength. Do as he say's even if you hate it. They will all be avenged. I promise, they are not mad at you, nor should you let it drag you down. The best you can do for them, is give them a quick and painless death.''

Vegeta did something he hadn't done in a long while. He smiled and felt happy. Knowing Rote believed in him... he felt his confidence grow. ''I promise. I will kill Frieza and his whole family.'' Vegeta said seriously as he stared into Rote's eyes.

The moment was ruined when Vegeta yawned. His body sagging with exhaustion. The cub brought a fist up to his eye so he could rub it. "Damn it...that form always leaves me tired.''

Rote grinned and laughed. He gave Vegeta's bottom a friendly swat. ''Well lets get you cleaned up and into bed. I know this nice cave where we can cuddle and get some rest.''

Vegeta yelped and rubbed his butt cheek's. That stung... the asshole. ''Your an asshole...lets go.'' Vegeta said after a moment as he hugged Rote tightly. He would let the man off for now.

''You expect me to carry you? ...Ugh fine. Your so lazy.'' Rote grumbled as he picked his cub up and flew him towards the direction of a nearby lake. Maybe later he would tell Vegeta about the deal he had made, and break it to him that he would have to go. But for now. He had 24 hour's with his Ve'ho, he would make the best of it.

As he flew Rote suddenly felt fear creep up in his gut. He hoped Vegeta turned out to be straight! Or else, who know's where his reincarnated soul would go!?

* * *

 **Hope you liked it everyone! Vegeta and my character Rote are so cute together! This fic I didnt quite find the right way to do all the kind of things I wanted to do with them. But I like this little story. A great introduction for Rote.**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
